Cold Coffee
by vanillaandtoothpaste
Summary: "If I'd known how things were going to turn out, I wouldn't have wasted all that time being angry with her. If I'd known. I would have taken care of her, I would have looked after her. I wouldn't have let things get this bad. Because if you love someone that's what you do. You don't let them, let themselves get bad." My new story based on Just in Case. Bade of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey lovelies :)**

**Thank you so much for opening this story! I know it's a bit of a mystery at the moment and my summary was vague.. but I promise if you keep reading it will be full of bade fluff and love and angst and drama and maybe some funny :)**

**For anyone who has already read Just in Case this will be very, very similar. After considering rewriting it, I realised you all mostly seem to like it the way it is and even though I'm completely embarrassed of it, everyone has to start somewhere right? So I won't delete it :P Cold Coffee is going to be like Just in Case but it's a completely different story, just some similar plot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious.**

* * *

When Beck and Jade broke up, no one was surprised. It had been coming for a long, long time and it was more a question of 'when' rather than 'if'. The fighting was getting out of hand, the love between them was no longer easy to see. No one was shocked when Jade deleted every photograph and video of them together from her slap profile. No one was shocked that Beck removed the tiny pair of scissors keychain from his backpack. No one was shocked that they walked around school with distrait faces for at least a week. But when Beck and Jade stopped speaking to each other.. thats when everyone realised, something was really, really wrong.

This wasn't the first time Beck and Jade had split up. Since they started dating, they had broken up a total of sixteen times. But even when they were completely furious with each other, even when Beck kissed Tori, when Jade kicked a hole in his door, when Beck went to Canada for three weeks, even when Jade dumped him because she was jealous, all those times they had still talked. Beck and Jade were drawn to each other like magnets and couldn't help but speak together whether they wanted to or not. If anything it just amused their friends because they would fight so hard but end up whispering to each other when they thought no one was looking, or texting each other instead of using their actual voices. But this time things were very different.

Tori couldn't understand it. How they just stopped talking the way they did. They'd been friends since they were seven, boyfriend and girlfriend since they were fourteen. They had been inseparable for ten years. But honestly, this was just the easiest way to do it. The only way that made sense to them. Talking would make them, at the very least acquaintances and they didn't want that. If they weren't going to be lovers, then they weren't going to be anything. It was a silent agreement they had both made.

_"So this is it." Jade mumbled as Beck stood uncomfortably in the middle of her bedroom, hands deep in his pockets._

_"Yep" Beck said stoically. Jades eyes narrowed at just how cold he was being._

_"Fine" Jade growled back. For a few more seconds they just stared at each other, their expressions blank until she couldn't take it anymore. Jade rolled her eyes. "Just take your shit and leave."_

_Beck shrugged past her angrily. He grabbed a few pairs of shirts and a pair of pants he always kept in her closet for when he unexpectedly stayed the night and picked up the book he'd leant her from the bedside table. It was nothing compared to the amount of Jade's stuff he had in his RV. Finally he reached for the key to the RV that she kept hung on a string next to the door - just in case. Everything else that was his, he couldn't care for._

_"Bye Jade." the tanned guy said simply. Jade didn't even look at him, disgusted that he seemed to be finding this so easy._

_"Have a nice life Beck!" The pale girl snapped sarcastically, slamming the door behind him. A huge piece inside of her wanted to rip itself into shred the second the distance was between them. But she waited until she heard his footsteps descending the stairs knowing he wouldn't leave right away._

_When he finally left that's when Jade took in the most heartbroken, destroyed breath possible. She never even thought she was capable of such a primal, broken sound. The oxygen burned her lungs and her exhale came out like a strangled animal. The second breath wasn't much better and she felt lightheaded. For a moment Jade wondered if she was having a heart attack because no amount of non-physical pain could hurt this much. Crawling into bed, Jade lay down in fetus position. She didn't cry- she just breathed. Broken, disturbed, twisted breaths.  
_  
It was exactly one month to the day when they were forced to talk to each other. One whole month since Beck and Jade had stopped being Beck and Jade. The pale girl argued relentlessly with their History teacher to let them change partners but the grey haired teacher completely refused. Beck even attempted, in a much calmer fashion, to convince their apathetic teacher that them working together just wouldn't work. But his gruff answer of "Make it work!" held the final say in the matter and Beck slumped down next to Jade, unable to see any other option._  
_  
"Okay I know you hate me but could you at least pretend, for the sake of this presentation that you don't find me completely repulsive?" He snapped at the brunette who for five minutes refused to face him. Slowly Jade turned to look at him, a disgusted look on her face.

"Don't flatter yourself Beck" she scoffed.

"I'm not going to fail History because you refuse to cooperate." Beck snapped. Jade didn't dignify that statement with an answer and once again angled her body so she didn't have to look at him.

"Honestly you're more childish than Cat sometimes." Beck groaned pulling his pearpad from his bag and beginning research on their topic- Denmark during World War II. Jade didn't attempt to help, studying the chips on her glossy black nail polish instead.

"Are you just going to sit there?!" Beck yelled after another ten minutes. Jade visibly flinched at his vicious tone and instantly the tanned guy regretted raising his voice.

"Jade-" he sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Get off me!" She found herself screaming. Wrapping her cold fingers tight around Beck's wrist she pushed his hand away from her body. The place where his fingertips had gently touched her skin was aching and pulsing and desperate to feel him again.

Past even slightly caring about their history presentation, Jade got up from her seat, grabbed her bag and stormed out of the classroom. Beck pressed his palms to his eyes angry with himself. Angry with Jade. Angry with their history teacher. Angry with everything. Their whole class was staring at the scene, including Tori and Andre who were watching from across the room with anxious faces.

"Beckett Oliver, where do you think you're going?" The history teacher who had also been watching, called him back as he too gathered his things and took wide strides towards the door. The tanned guy didn't reply or even look back, knowing exactly where he was going but not about to explain it to anyone. He kept on walking until he reached the janitors closet and was seconds away from pushing the door open when he heard it. Jade's breathing. Her broken breathing. The breathing he'd heard when he stupidly ran back up the stairs the day they broke up. The breathing he'd ignored.

_"You did that" _He told himself as he listened to the sound. Her sad, destroyed, painful gasps for air repeatedly punched him in the stomach and pounded him with guilt. But the one thought that stood out above all of them was a question, the same question he'd asked himself the last time he heard this sound. Who gave you the right to do that to somebody? When Jades breathing seemed to return to a more normal pace and he was sure that physically she was alright, the tanned guy retreated. He wanted nothing more than to pull Jade into his arms and promise her that everything would be alright. Everything would be okay._  
_  
But that was a promise he couldn't keep anymore.

* * *

**Reviews always appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for giving me this many reviews, seriously it made my day!**** I can't even explain how much your support means to me. I don't really know what I want to do with my life (who does?) but I know I want to write and so yeah I love everyone who cares enough to review :)**

**There's some strong language in this chapter which I usually try to avoid, so I'm really sorry if it offends you or anything. I really do try not to swear in writing because it's often not very tasteful. But Jade's state of mind in this chapter sort of lead to it and I don't know.. she's not really thinking in romantic language right now. Everything is very real and cruel for her :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

* * *

That evening Jade was in her bedroom, home alone. Since her Father left two years ago that was how Jade spent most of her evenings - alone. Her Father left the house, left the country and the last Jade heard, left the continent. He apparently owned a business in Australia these days but not that she knew anything about it. He'd only written twice. Her Mother had stayed here in LA but was nowhere to be found. When Sarah West did return home she did nothing but sleep, smoke, drink and ignore her only daughter as if her life depended on it. Basically Jade had been abandoned by both her parents.

It hadn't been all bad. An empty house meant Jade had complete reign over everything in her life. She controlled what she ate, what she did, what time she left the house and what time she came back. She even painted the living room a dark purple colour and her Mother hadn't even noticed nor cared. It had also given Jade and Beck a lot of freedom to experiment. Jade could truthfully say her and Beck had had sex in every room of her house, but that wasn't what she meant by freedom. Her and Beck had basically 'played house' for two years. He would be over most days, and he helped her to take care of the place, helped her with grocery shopping, general repairs, helped her move furniture around - and then back again when she decided she liked it better where it was in the first place. But most of all he kept her company, so she didn't feel so alone.

She was trying not to think about what they'd be doing tonight if they were still together when the doorbell rang. She groaned and debated not answering, not really in the mood for talking to any salespersons or neighbors wanting to complain about the loud music. But the doorbell rang again, and again, and after four more times Jade couldn't take not knowing who the irritating person was and stormed down the stairs to fling open the door.

"Ugh what do you want?" Jade groaned when she saw who it was.

"To talk" Tori Vega replied with a hesitant smile. Jade frowned.

"In case you haven't noticed already, I don't like you!"

"You looked sad today in History" Tori continued.

"I was not sad. I was pissed off!" Jade answered back immediately, but her heart was pounding, completely and utterly sad.

"It's ok if you need to cry" The tanned girl said sensitively.

"Jesus Tori." Jade pulled the tanned girl by the arm inside the house and slammed the door closed. She was crying but not willingly. She'd been holding it inside for so long she couldn't control it and warm tears splashed down her cheeks. "Happy now!"

"No of course not." Tori was completely shocked, not expecting Jade to break down so easily. It just showed exactly how long the pale girl had been holding it in for.

"Shit" Jade swore under her breath, wiping away the wetness from beneath her eyes.

"Look I know I'm not your best friend. But I'm a good listener and trust me you need to get this out of your system or you're never going to be be normal around Beck again"

"I don't want to be "normal" around Beck. I don't want him in my life. I want him gone! I can't stand him" Jade replied almost hysterically.

"That's not true and you know it" Tori sighed.

"Can you leave please." Jade folded her arms, suddenly remembering this was her house. She didn't need to hear this.

"Jade I just want to help-" Tori began in a soft tone.

"You're making it worse." Jade replied in a frighteningly calm manner.

"You need to talk to someone Jade you're not coping"

"You don't even know me." Jade scoffed.

"I know enough" the tanned girl said simply, "please lets just go to your room and lets talk." Jade looked for a moment as though she was considering it as Tori watched the tears continue to drip from her eyes. Jade was annoyed more than anything. Annoyed that Tori had managed to once again delve into her life and her problems. It scared her that she was the only person who seemed to be able to do that.

"Get out." Jade answered after a long silence.

"Ja-"

"I SAID GET OUT!" Jade grabbed the brunette by the shoulders and marched her to the front door. Before Tori could say anything else Jade had pushed her outside again and slammed the door in her face. Jades eyes were overflowing with tears and she could not stop them. Lying down on her bed she began to sob. Deep, painful sobs that she'd somehow managed to hold in all this time. She remembered how on this bed, they'd grown together. How they'd kissed until their lips hurt. Fucked until they were too tired to do anything but sleep entangled in each other. And now, it was over.

She just wanted him back so much it overtook her being and she just wanted him back, she wanted him back. She just wanted him back.

"I want you back." Jade said out loud, her voice shaking. He hurt her so badly but right now, she didn't care she just wanted him so much. She cried all night long until her voice became raw and dry. Her whole body ached and pained. She hadn't eaten or drank since this morning so her stomach was churning desperate for food and her lips were parched. But caring for her general well being was not on the top of her to do list right now. She just lay there heartbroken.

* * *

**Review if you like :)**

**In other news.. Liz Gillies answered my question on that twitter questions thing! and I basically died! I hardly ever tweet so I really didn't expect her to notice my question. I was in bed and I literally started squealing haha my flatmates were like.. what the hell?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hej! Thank you so much for all the reviews. You guys are amazing :D**

**This chapter takes a mini step back and explains what was going on with Beck that same evening. I may have an update for you guys tonight if you want it :) we'll see.  
**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious.**

* * *

Beck got back to the RV that afternoon and the first thing he did was forcefully kick open the door. The metal vehicle had been abused so many times by a certain someone that there were already several prominent dents in the door, perfectly shaped to her boot. The force of the kick stung Beck's toes and he only felt more angry with himself for losing it and fuming, he stepped inside the RV. His bedroom was an absolute state nowadays. It was completely pathetic, but Jade was the only reason he kept this place clean. Now they weren't together, he just didn't see the point.

Clearing a path through the mountains of dirty laundry, Beck limped his way over to the mini fridge. There wasn't much in it other than snacks but it was well stocked with beer. He pulled out several cans and lay back on his bed closing his eyes. Immediately he saw Jade's face and he sat back up again running a hand through his hair. He was just so full of rage and he didn't know why. He wasn't usually an angry guy but recently he just couldn't suppress the emotion. He downed his first drink and grimaced not even enjoying the taste - he just wanted to be numb, he wanted to forget.

A couple of hours - and beers later, Beck heard a knock at the door and wandered over. He couldn't hide his disappointment when he realised it was his best friend Andre and not her. Not that he should be surprised, as if Jade knew how to knock anyway.

"Nice to see you too" Andre raised an eyebrow, catching a glimpse inside. "Bro, what have you done to this place?"

"What do you mean?" Beck shrugged dismissively.

"Is that food? Oh my God that's disgusting!" Andre pointed out the mouldy food piling up on dirty plates on his desk.

"Maybe I don't remember" Beck slurred his words, alerting Andre.

"Have you been drinking?" Andre asked concernedly.

"Yeah do you want one?" Beck cracked open a can and handed another to the dreaded guy who was frowning unimpressed.

"No I don't want one and I think you've had enough" He scolded, taking the can from his friend.

"What the hell?!" Beck yelled angrily but before he even got closer to Andre, he tripped and tumbled backwards onto his bed.

"This is worse than I thought" Andre frowned as he watched Beck struggle to sit back up. "Alright, Beck I'm gonna get you some water ok?"

Beck nodded and Andre left the RV to find some water from his kitchen. They all knew that Beck had been dealing with the break up in his classic I'll-just-not-deal-with-it-at-all manner and they'd all been letting him, assuming he needed space. But evidently that wasn't working as he lay drunk in his trailer, letting himself waste away.

When Andre returned with the water Beck was still lying on the bed but he looked as though he'd finally calmed down from his random burst of anger.

"Sorry" Beck apologised as soon as he saw the dark skinned guy.

"It's fine. Drink this" Andre handed him the glass. Beck sat up dizzily and drank the water.

"You good?" Andre asked in concern. He really hated seeing his friend like this, it was not like him at all. Beck finished half the water before clumsily placing it down on the bedside table.

"I'm fine" Beck replied solemnly.

"Evidently you're not." Andre replied "Let's stop being cool here and why don't you just come clean. How long have you been doing the alcohol thing for?"

"A few weeks" Beck confessed, his reactions still completely delayed.

"You need to stop because it's not healthy, you're only 17. And this place.. What the hell Beck it's disgusting" Andre continued, gesturing to the room.

"What's the point?" Beck replied emotionlessly.

"What do you mean what's the point?" his best friend frowned.

"There is no point anymore." Beck just shrugged, looking immensely unhappy.

"Right.." Andre sighed perplexed "Come on, lets talk about Jade.. You obviously need to" Beck flinched at just the mention of her name.

"Me and Jade are done" Beck said firmly.

"So you don't miss her?" Andre asked skeptically. Beck looked up at his best friend sarcastically.

"What do you think?" Beck grumbled

"I think you were together for a real long time and it would be weird if you weren't feeling a bit lost right now." Andre realised he'd hit a nerve as a drunken Beck suddenly appeared extremely emotional, laughing whilst at the same time, close to tears.

"A bit lost?" Beck scoffed, "good one!"

"Explain" Andre urged.

"She's my life. I've lost my life." Beck answered heavily, his chest heaving as he looked in pain. Andre honestly couldn't empathise, but he could see how much his friend was hurting right now.

"Beck seriously. You're allowed to miss her. You're allowed to lose it a little bit right now- I sure as hell would. But Jade is not the only thing worth living for." Andre said firmly.

"I fucked up" Beck groaned, barely hearing his friends advice.

"I don't think you guys were working." Andre shook his head, "This might not feel good right now but maybe this was for the best. If Jade's as dependent on you as you are on her then you both need some space to grow."

Beck was silent for a long time just thinking about everything. He didn't think he was dependent on Jade. He could live perfectly fine without her but it was just worthless. She made everything worth something. Everything he did had some sort of Jade-reasoning behind it and every day it was like he woke up and someone injected him with a higher dosage of her and he would miss her even more.

"You sobered up a bit now?" Andre asked warily.

"Not really" Beck admitted. They'd only been talking for 20 minutes and that definitely wasn't enough time for the effects of the amount of beer he'd drank to wear off.

"Well instead of sitting here whinging, lets tidy this place up a bit. It's seriously revolting, I don't know how you're living in this" Andre scrunched his nose up looking around the RV. Beck attempted to stand but just stumbled and ended up back on the floor.

"Ok on second thoughts why don't you just lie down, keep drinking that water and I'll start tidying" Andre suggested. Beck was too out of it to argue and didn't protest when Andre pulled at his shoulders, directing him back to bed.

Once the tanned guy was laying down, Andre got to work on his room. He started with clothes and just bunged everything into the washing basket, however after a while he realised just how many items of clothing most definitely did not belong to Beck. Deciding it was best if Jade's clothes made a haste exit from the RV, Andre ended up putting Jades clothes in a separate bag to give back to her. Mostly everything else that littered the floor was trash and it really didn't take long for the dreaded guy to get the place looking livable again. But the bathroom was a whole other story. Thankfully it was clean but it was so Jade-ified, Andre wasn't sure it was possible to remove her presence from it. Still, he was going to try for the sake of his friend.

Even just in the bathroom cupboard he found Make-up remover, hair extensions, factor 50, piercing cleanser, a box of ebony black hair dye, tattoo after care serum, half a box of tampons, Jades signature perfume, black nail polish and to Andre's dismay- a negative pregnancy test. There was also a small bottle of the palest foundation on the sink, and various other bits of makeup scattered around the bathroom. Somehow Andre managed to gather all of this into a bag that he intended to give to either Cat or possibly Tori to return to its owner.

"Thats about it" Andre informed his friend who was still just lying on the bed in a way he could only describe as completely depressed. Suddenly the dark-skinned guy remembered the beer and went to the fridge to empty it completely.

"Why are you even doing this?" Beck mumbled.

"Because you're my best friend and if this is how your going to deal with breaking up with Jade then it's my responsibility to pull you back into the real world."

"What are you doing with J's stuff?" Beck asked protectively.

"Returning it to her" Andre promised. It was unhealthy that Beck had formed attachments to any of this in the first place. Beck sniffed loudly and rolled over in bed hoping the dreaded guy hadn't seen him start to cry, but obviously he had.

"Sober up Beck. I doubt you'll remember half of this tomorrow" Andre advised. He picked up the two large carrier bags full of Jades belongings and carried them out to his car. Once he was sat in the drivers seat he pulled out his phone to see he had 2 missed-calls from Tori and so he redialed.

"Hey how'd it go at Jades?" Andre asked the half-latina curiously.

"Not good" Tori confessed. "She burst into tears then kicked me out."

"Oh shit" Andre frowned "She cried just like that?"

"She really misses him" Tori said sadly, "What about Beck?"

"Yeah Beck's not exactly dealing with it either" Andre replied. He decided to leave out the fact that their friend had now turned to Alcohol to control his feelings. "I got 2 big bags of Jades stuff though, do you want to meet up so you can take it off me? I feel weird having girl stuff in my car"

Tori laughed and called him silly but agreed to meet him in an hour anyway. It wasn't their plan to get involved in their friends messy break-up but it seemed inevitable with the two of them acting like this- even in school. The problem was, neither of them knew how to make the situation any better. It was up to Beck and Jade to come to it on their own.

* * *

**Andre's a really good friend. aw :)  
****Review if you like! Hope you all have a great Friday! xx****  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy :) a million apologies for taking so long to publish this chapter. Last weekend I was completely inspired for this story and literally wrote about eight chapters and then.. I had a computer problem and LOST EVERYTHING! I was so disappointed it took me a long time to build up the energy to rewrite everything. But anyways.. :)**

**Edit: I chopped the ending off chapter two and put it in here because it fits better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious.**

* * *

The day after Tori and Andre's attempted intervention, neither Jade nor Beck woke feeling at all ready for another day. Jade woke up at 6.30am. Her head was aching from lack of sleep and crying and her stomach felt weird and pressured like someone had tied a really tight knot inside of her. She lay in bed for an hour until she finally forced herself to get up and shower. She didn't eat anything for breakfast and spent her last few minutes curling her hair and putting in her turquoise hair extensions. Before she left, she found herself staring at her reflection in the mirror. Only she knew what was hidden beneath the thick layer of foundation she'd applied. The pathetic purple rings under her eyes, the unhealthy white glow to her skin. Coughing, Jade tested her voice to see just how croaky it was and fortunately it wasn't so bad. She could get away without anyone noticing how hard she'd cried last night.

It still felt foreign to her, driving herself to school. She hated driving in the day so Beck had always picked her up first thing in the morning. They'd usually fool around in his car until school started and then stroll in late together. Their friends learned never to ask what they'd been doing, but they were both on time these days. There was no reason nor person to be late for anymore.

Beck also woke up at 6.30am but unlike Jade he didn't lie around for another hour. He staggered out of bed and made his way to the bathroom where he hovered over the toilet for a good few minutes unsure whether he needed to puke. He felt awful and incredibly dizzy, but this was the price he had to pay for those blissful few hours where he could just forget. Finally he felt okay-ish enough to look around the bathroom. The shelves that were once inundated with Jades things were now practically empty and the sink had one less toothbrush in the holder. It felt so wrong.

Did he regret not opening that door? Yes. Completely. It was a cruel, heartless and stupid way to do it. Did he regret the break-up? Yes. Completely. They should have resolved all the stupid fights together. They should have looked after each other because thats what boyfriends and girlfriends do. At least then they would have saved themselves from all this hurt.

* * *

The Asphalt cafe was half empty when both Jade and Beck approached Festus' truck. They looked at each other and internally scolded themselves for being so alike. This was the one place every day that they were guaranteed to cross paths. They were both coffee addicts and dependent on their morning fix to get them through the day so it was difficult to avoid each other when this was the only place in the whole school that served it. Beck sighed and gestured to Jade to go before him and Jade scowled taking her place in line.

"Black coffee, double shot, three sugars" Jade ordered. Beck's ears pricked up noticing her order was different. Not once since the first time Jade tasted coffee had she ever drank anything other than black, two sugars. He wondered what else had changed since they'd broken up? What else about her didn't he know? Suddenly he felt a painful sting on his arm and he looked up confused. Jade had slapped him.

"Wake up moron!" Jade nodded to the truck. Apparently Festus had been trying to take his order for a while as the Yerbanian glared at him impatiently. Beck stammered out his order, still not quite over Jade insulting him like that. Being called a moron by his ex-girlfriend shouldn't have been the best thing that had happened to him all day, but for some reason it was. He missed her short temper. Two minutes of awkward silence later, Festus handed them both their coffees. They accepted them and walked away in opposite directions.

Beck immediately bumped into Robbie and Andre who had great big fake smiles on their faces. Obviously Andre had told Robbie about last night because they were both being unusually sensitive and nice to him. It was like being treated like a child who just found out their favourite toy was broken. Beck tried to join in on their conversation about their method acting class but his mind was elsewhere. Jade obviously. _Wake up moron! _ Her voice kept replaying in his head. It was the first time she'd freely spoken to him in a month. Mindlessly Beck took a sip of his coffee but immediately he found himself spitting it out.

"Ugh vile!" Beck choked on the disgusting liquid. Festus must have given him Jades coffee by mistake.. of course this would happen to him, with Jade, his ex-girlfriend, who hated him, who also happened to have horrific taste in beverages.

"Whats wrong with your coffee?" Robbie asked curiously.

"It's Jade's." Beck spat the taste out of his mouth.

"Why are you drinking Jades coffee?" Andre frowned. "Is this some kind of weird, not letting go of the past thing because if it is then you're seriously losing it bro."

"I didn't order it if that's what you're thinking." Beck rolled his eyes. He turned around and looked across the Asphalt for the pale girl. It wasn't usually hard to spot her in a crowd because she was just this overwhelming blur of black but today he spotted her by something else. The bright red hair of the bubbly girl who just so happened to be Jade's best friend.

Beck started in the direction of the two girls. He knew Jade wouldn't have tasted her coffee yet. Jade drank her coffee cold. She liked it best when it was served to her scorching hot and she would wait patiently for it to cool and only drink it when the liquid was completely chilled. When she was at home she would sometimes even put her coffee in the fridge to make it colder. Beck had once tried to give her iced coffee convinced she would love it, but no. She only liked it when it had gone through the transition, hot to cold.

Cat seemed to be in the middle of telling Jade an elaborate story and was making a lot of dramatic hand gestures when Beck stopped in front of them both.

"Err hi Beck" Cat smiled nervously. Beck smiled back. He hated how his friendship with Cat was basically non-existent these days. Cat had stuck by Jade and had made it perfectly clear whose side she was on from day one. He wished it didn't have to be like this, he really liked Cat and had considered her a very close friend before all this. But at the same time, it comforted him that Jade had someone who was completely loyal to her because unlike most people their age, Jade didn't have any family who would do that for her.

"What do you want?" Jade asked viciously.

"Festus mixed up our coffee" Beck replied innocently. Jade picked up her paper coffee cup suspiciously and cautiously sniffed the beverage. Her nose scrunched up in disgust as she smelled the milk in it and held it away from her face.

"I warned you." Beck smirked. Jade had been vegan since she was twelve and most animal products disgusted her completely so her reaction to his coffee wasn't unexpected. Jade glared at the tanned guy and put her other hand out for her own coffee. Beck raised an eyebrow in disbelief, she actually believed he wouldn't give her it.

Beck exhaled exasperated and offered her her real coffee, placing his hand around the coffee cup that was in her hand. Jade wrapped her fingers around her coffee and slowly and at exactly the same time they exchanged drinks.

"Wait did your lips touch this?" Jade asked in discontent.

"I did taste it." Beck sighed.

"Give me that lid" Jade demanded. Beck raised both his eyebrows in disbelief. Both of them stared at each other irritatedly. Her request was ridiculous as both of them knew they'd shared a lot more than saliva before now. But instead of arguing with her, Beck peeled the lid from the coffee cup and handed it to her waiting for her to do the same.

"Thank you" Beck replied when she handed him her lid. Jade looked down, not meeting his eyes anymore and his face fell when he saw the sadness in her pale features.

"See you Cat.. Jade." Beck replied. He walked away from them quickly.

* * *

Since neither Beck nor Jade were feeling very talkative that day they spent a lot of time avoiding their friends. Jade kept to herself working on one of her plays in a dark corner of the library whereas Beck spent all of his free periods in the rec room nursing his hangover. Tori and Andre felt completely unhelpful and were starting to wonder if their involvement last night had just made the ex-couple feel more sad.

Tori tried all day to speak to Jade. If anything just to tell her she had two large bags full of her things in her house, but the pale girl blanked her completely. Apparently Tori was not in Jade's good books for showing up at her house uninvited and talking about her ex. At the end of the day however, Tori managed to trap her before class ended.

"If you don't get out of my way in the next ten seconds you're seriously going to regret being born with fingers." Jade growled.

"What does that even mean?" Tori replied nervously.

"You do _not_ want to find out. Now move!" Jade demanded.

"Listen I'm sorry about last night. What's going on between you and Beck is none of my business. I just don't like seeing you all sad." Tori apologised

"How many times do I have to say this? I'm _not_ sad!" Jade raised her voice.

"Okay you're not sad!" Tori put her hands up in defense. "I've got some of your stuff."

"What?" Jade glowered angrily.

"Andre went over to Beck's last night and found a few of your things so he put them in bags to give back to you." Tori explained nervously

"Well _why_ did he give them to you?" Jade asked exasperatedly, balling her hands into fists. Tori stepped backwards, worrying for the safety of her face.. and fingers.

"He felt weird because it's girl stuff" Tori squeaked in fear.

"He shouldn't have touched it then should he!" Jade squeezed the bridge of her nose with her fingers. She had never liked people going through her stuff. Beck knew that. Why the hell would he let Andre go through her belongings?

"I'll come over and get them tonight" Jade glared striding passed the tanned girl and out of the classroom. Tori winced when she heard Jade roar angrily and slam the door behind her, wondering what exactly she had unleashed. She could tell from the tone of Jade's voice that this issue was not nearly over.

* * *

"Beck!" Jade stormed over to the fluffy haired boy who was stood next to his locker chatting to Andre. Her face was completely red with anger and Beck frowned wondering how he'd possibly managed to make her this furious in the few conversations they'd endured these past two days.

"Why would you do this?" Jade shoved him aggressively in the chest.

"What did I do?" Beck asked in confusion.

"Oh don't act all innocent. You couldn't even give me my shit back yourself?!" Jade yelled at him.

"Look Jade-" Andre cut in.

"No! You knew exactly how I'd feel about this. You know I hate people going through my stuff. Explain to me why the hell you'd let Andre touch my stuff!" Jade shouted in fury.

"I was drunk." Beck confessed, hiding his head in his hand "I'm sorry I shouldn't have let him take it."

"You were what?" Jade asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry!" Beck put his hands up knowing how Jade felt about alcohol and drinking after everything her Mother had put her through. Jade looked hurt rather than angry and was shaking her head upset.

"Jade I swear I didn't snoop, I literally tidied up a bit and put your things in separate bags." Andre explained solemnly. But Jade didn't even glance at him, her entire attention focused on her ex-boyfriend.

"Who are you?" Jade asked, her voice raw. Turning on her heel Jade walked away and out of school leaving Beck feeling like the worst person in the world. His chances of ever winning her back seemed to be fading day by day. He had completely screwed everything up.

* * *

**Review if you like :)**

**I've had a couple of people recently saying Victorious is American so I should write in American English... I'm not American so I really don't think I'd be able to do that. I try my hardest when I edit to "americanise" my fanfics but half the time I don't even realise something is British and I just feel weird if I spell things American.. I don't know ahh! If you ever don't understand anything seriously let me know and I'll edit it but yeah.. It's all English right? I hope this doesn't put you off reading :P Thank you xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys so much for being so supportive of this story :) Sorry for being so rubbish at updating for it! I'm usually a lot better but I have so many stories at the moment lol! Hopefully I'll be able to publish the next chapter of this tonight or tomorrow though :D  
**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious.**

* * *

For the next few days Jade did everything she possibly could to express her disgust with Beck's recent behaviour. At every available opportunity she made a sly dig about his turn to alcohol, his bad judgement and instead of standing up for himself, Beck just took it. Maybe it was because a part of him knew he deserved her aspersions or maybe it was just because he'd rather she insulted him than ignored him altogether. It was messed up.

But by the time it passed the one week mark and the sly digs were still being shot, Beck's patience began to wear thin. He'd sat through an entire lunch after she basically slammed down everything he said. He held his tongue when she announced he had an alcohol problem to their entire drama class. But one last taunt pushed the tanned guy too far and he finally lost it.

"So who's coming to mine tonight? Cat?" Andre asked the gang as they all stood beside Tori's locker in the corridor at the end of school.

"I can't, I have a musical rehearsal." Cat replied apologetically.

"Me too." Robbie raised a hand.

"I would but I have to stay home and babysit Trina." Tori grumbled

"I thought she already had her wisdom teeth out?" Andre asked confused.

"Oh she does but she caught that stomach bug that's going round so my parents are forcing me to take care of her." Tori complained.

"Beck can't come because he'll be too busy intoxicated" Jade sniped before Beck even had the chance to respond to Andre's question. The whole group glanced at the tanned guy whose facial expression remained neutral.

"He'll be spending his Friday night wasted, drowning out his 'oh-so' difficult life with booze." Jade stated matter-of-factly.

"I'll be there bro." Beck nodded at Andre.

"He'll be there but will he be _there_?" Jade knew she was getting to him now but she just couldn't stop herself from making one last dig.

"Right that's it.. I can't take this anymore!" Beck exploded loudly, turning to face Jade.

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before you drank yourself stupid and willingly allowed our friend to rummage through my private belongings!" Jade shouted at an equally loud volume.

"I have apologised!" Beck cried exasperatedly.

"Mmm, no, not good enough." Jade scoffed.

"You don't understand! You don't know what it's like!" Beck yelled.

"Are you seriously saying that I don't know what alcohol does to people Beck?!" Jade widened her eyes in disbelief, "Don't you dare pretend you needed it or it "helped." You chose the one thing you knew would hurt me the most."

"I get it, I screwed up!" Beck yelled even louder than before, attracting the attention of several other students in the corridor. Until this point the rest of the gang had taken a step back and were just letting the confrontation happen but it was starting to get out of hand and they were reaching dangerous relationship territory.

"You guys I think you need to go somewhere priva-" Andre began calmly.

"Oh you've screwed up Beck, you have beyond screwed up!" Jade interrupted darkly.

"Stop acting like you're all innocent jade. We've both made mistakes!" Beck shouted back.

"Stop yelling at me!" Jade screamed.

"I would if I thought you'd listen but that's never happened before has it?!" Beck kept his volume high.

"I hate you." Jade narrowed her eyes and glared in her ex-boyfriend's direction.

"Actually you know what.. I hate you too! You don't know me? Hell I don't know a shred about you Jade." Beck glared at Jade, his chest heaving.

"Alright I think you two need to separate and cool off." Andre finally broke up the argument which had attracted the attention of most of the corridor by this point. "It's obvious you're both just saying stuff you don't really mean in the heat of the moment. Don't destroy everything you have between you."

"No it's okay Andre." Jade scowled at Beck. "Beck already did."

Immediately Jade picked up her school bag and walked quickly out of school. Cat looked conflicted for a moment before squealing and running along after her. The rest of the gang remained quiet, watching as the anger in Beck's features dissipated and all that was left was an overwhelming sadness. Without saying another word to anyone, the tanned guy kicked the door to his locker closed and walked off in the opposite direction. After that fight, it was clear that Beck and Jade were still a million miles away from what their relationship used to be and by the looks of things, it was only getting worse.

* * *

Jade got home and opened the front door to her house and the overpowering stench of wine, vodka, and cigarettes filled her nose and something else that smelled a bit like burning. Slamming the door shut, Jade threw her car keys on the side. She was so not in the mood to be dealing with this today.

"Sarah!" Jade shouted angrily at the sight of her Mother sprawled out on the couch asleep. She got a little closer and then had to take a step back as the combination of smells reeked. "Sarah get up and go get a shower!"

"Jade baby is that you?" The middle aged woman slurred from her position on the couch.

"Get up!" Jade demanded.

"You're always so mean to me!" The woman whined.

"You're drunk now go get a shower." Jade repeated herself "GO!"

The message finally seemed to get through to Sarah West who climbed up off the couch and stumbled upstairs to the bathroom. Jade sighed and headed into the kitchen. Suddenly the source of the burning smell became apparent when she noticed the thick grey smoke pouring from the oven. Quickly Jade yanked it open and pulled a burning hot tray out of it. Her mother had at some point in her drunken state attempted to cook a pizza but she must have forgotten about it because it was completely burned to a black crisp and the tray was completely unusable.

After opening all the windows in the kitchen, Jade set to work on the living room. She brought the bleach and a bin bag and began to scrub the disgusting mess of drink from the carpet. There was ash everywhere and for some reason grass. She could tell there had been someone else here because there were two wine glasses and a man's jacket had been left on the coffee table.

"Fuck Sarah." Jade mumbled as she scrubbed violently at the stains. This was only the third night in a row her Mother had been home for over a month and she had been drunk twice. No explanation to where she'd been, no money, probably on drugs and she had the audacity to just show up here, invite strangers inside and make a disgusting mess.

"And fuck you Beck." Jade felt her blood boil even more. She had learned to expect this kind of thing from her Mother because she was far too gone. But Beck wasn't supposed to do this. He was her rock, her sanity. He wasn't supposed to do this.

Once the living room was clean she went upstairs to her own bedroom and lay down on the bed taking deep breaths. Her head was aching and her stomach felt even worse. She'd been feeling sick for the best part of the day but only after she'd been forced to clean up that mess did it really hit her how bad she felt. She could hear her mother walking around in the bathroom and she only hoped she'd be quick.

"Sarah!" Jade knew she wasn't going to be able to fight her sudden overwhelming urge to vomit much longer and she knocked heavily on the bathroom door. Sarah opened the door a few seconds later, her body wrapped in a towel and she had a much sterner expression on her face than before. Obviously she was starting to sober up.

"I'm going now," Sarah informed her.

"Going? Going where?" Jade exclaimed.

"I have a business trip on the east coast. I'm going to go get dressed and then call a cab."

"You're going to work in that state?" Jade asked in disbelief. With a swift movement of the hand Sarah slapped her daughter across the cheek.

"Who do you think you are brat?! Don't you ever talk to me like that! I am your Mother and you owe me respect." Sarah yelled.

"Oh you lost any slither of respect I had for you a long time ago Sarah." Jade shook her head. "Go to the east coast! I'm better off without you." Jade felt her insides lurch and she quickly slammed the bathroom door closed, rushing to lean over the toilet.

"If you're not careful I will block your access to the credit cards Jade! Then what will you do? You need me!" Sarah exclaimed. Jade closed her eyes and held onto her abdomen wishing it would stop swirling for just a minute so she could ditch her monster of a Mother.

"Go away!" Jade demanded weakly. Unable to hold it back anymore she threw up forcefully into the toilet. Assuming she must have caught the stomach bug everyone kept coming down with she lay her head weakly on the edge of the cool seat and just let it happen. But even after an hour in the bathroom she didn't feel any better. Her mother had definitely heard her get sick but she'd not helped her, or checked on her, or offered to stay and take care of her. Of course not. Why would she? Sarah Katherine West had stopped caring about her the instant her father left.

When she finally felt okay-ish enough to move Jade walked slowly back to her bedroom and tucked herself into bed. It felt so juvenile and childlike but she felt afraid. She'd never had to take care of herself when she was sick before. She'd always had her mother or her father or Beck. She suddenly became frighteningly aware that right now, she had noone.

* * *

**Review if you like.. or don't like. :(**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for your reviews guys :) I agree Jade isn't handling the Beck getting drunk situation very well but she has her reasons.. I wish I could keep updating this regularly because I love these stories and if I had my way I'd write them all day long but.. I have exams coming up soon so as from Monday I probably**** won't be updating anything for a while. :( I still appreciate all your reviews and messages but just warning you all now I will disappear for a while.. but i promise to come back xD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious.**

* * *

The weekend went by fairly uneventfully for Beck who was just glad to finally have an escape from his ex. Since she found out about the drinking he hadn't touched it. Some might say Jade's attitude towards to him drinking was an extreme overreaction but he knew better. Jade had gone through absolute horror with her Mother and her alcoholism.

It started when Jade was fifteen and her parents got divorced. He had been there the entire time to witness the downfall of Sarah West. All too often they would come home after school to the sight of her sobbing on the sofa completely drunk. If Jade tried to give her a hug she'd just push her away and all too often get violent, blaming Jade for the divorce. Jade assured him it was just a phase and she'd eventually get over it - but it only got worse. Soon she was drunk almost constantly. Jade had confessed to him in tears once that she felt like her parents had been stolen from her. A business opportunity taking her Father and alcohol taking her Mother.

He felt bad for her but that didn't change the fact he was mad at her right now. She just kept pushing and pushing and taunting and it drove him insane! Hate was too strong a word. He wasn't sure he could ever hate her and he regretted saying that. He just hated what they'd become. He missed Jade. He missed the girlfriend he had before all the fighting and the screaming matches. The Jade he loved. And in a weird way, he was angry with this Jade for taking the old Jade away from him.

Beck had to mentally prepare himself to go to History class on Monday. They would be continuing with their presentations so that meant an hour and a half of his time spent exclusively in Jade's company. When he arrived at the classroom he was surprised to find that most people weren't there yet. He took a seat near the back and got out the little research he'd done for it.

After another five minutes he discovered the reason why the classroom felt so empty. Those who had made "significant progress" on their presentations were allowed to work in the library. Unsurprisingly he and Jade were not included in that list since the last time either of them had been in this class they had both stormed out. Tori and Andre arrived, got their mark and then made their way back towards the door.

"Wait where are you going?" Beck stopped them before they could leave.

"Oh we're gonna work in the library." Tori explained, pointing in the direction of it.

"You can't leave me here with her!" Beck hissed.

"Sorry bro" Andre patted his friend on the shoulder, "Just try not to kill each other."

Beck slumped down in his seat scowling until his friends left. He shook his head and began to type a couple of notes up on his pearpad somewhat related to the history project. Jade was already almost ten minutes late so he started to doubt she was even going to show up at all.

At exactly 12.10 Jade entered the classroom, pulled the chair out that was next to him and sat down, immediately laying her head down on the desk and turning away from him. Beck rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"If this just going to be a repeat of last week? And for the rest of the fortnight? Because honestly Jade if it is then I'd rather we just got an F and got it over with." Beck waited for her to turn around and either snap back at him or actually start working but she didn't. "You're being so unbelievably selfish!"

"Beck I don't feel good ok?" Jade replied weakly. Beck blinked surprised by the vulnerability he could hear in her voice.

"Oh, well that changes things." He replied. He continued typing up notes on his pearpad but he couldn't help but notice Jade clutching her stomach and her breathing seemed.. off.

"Hey if you're sick you should go home." Beck softened his tone.

"I can't." Jade groaned.

"Why not?"

"That bug murderer guy's coming today to finally get rid of the roaches in the basement and he said no ones allowed in until 3pm." Jade explained "I'm stuck here."

"Oh I forgot about that." Beck replied. He had actually been the one to arrange the exterminator to come in the first place. The roaches had been infesting the basement of Jade's house for months.

Jade sat up and shakily rubbed under her eyes, looking close to tears. Beck's heart went out to her as she genuinely looked awful right now, her face was frighteningly white in colour and she was shivering. Moaning weakly Jade lay her head back on the table shielding her eyes from the light.

"Jade let me give you my hoodie" Beck sighed, pulling off his grey and purple striped hoodie.

"Im fine" Jade mumbled awkwardly.

"No you're not, you probably have a fever or something." Beck replied placing the hoodie around her shoulders and covering her head with the hood. "Just have a little sleep ok?" Jade didn't reply, for once actually doing what her ex boyfriend suggested. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift off for a bit whilst Beck worked silently next to her.

"Jade West sit up and help your partner with your project. Its called a partner project for a reason." Their stern history teacher approached them around fifteen minutes later.

"Its fine Mr Hall she already wrote her part before the class." Beck defended her. He might be pissed with her at the moment but he could tell she needed to rest.

"No that's not how it works" The teacher exclaimed. "Up now!" Failing to see any other options Jade sat up and wiped her eyes. She pulled her history book out of her bag and flicked to the page of notes she'd already written for it. Beck and Jade worked side by side for another ten minutes in complete silence.

"Do you want to trade and see what we each wrote? Then I guess we can just put it in a powerpoint next lesson" Beck suggested. Jade didn't seem to hear him. Her eyes were glazed over and she was shaking even more. Beck just watched her for a second, as she whimpered weakly.

"Jade look at me." Beck found himself unable to hold back anymore. He placed a hand on her arm and rubbed gently. "You're sick. You need to go see the nurse."

"No I'm alright." Jade denied, pushing his hand away and glaring. "Don't touch me."

"Sorry, I won't do it again." Beck sighed. He knew they weren't together but he couldn't control the overwhelming burn inside of him that cared for her and wanted to look after her. It was so typical of her to deny how she really felt and if they were still together he knew this would be one of the occasions he refused to listen to her and dragged her to the nurse anyway. But things were different now. He didn't have the right.

* * *

When the bell finally rang at the end of the class, Jade stood up fragilely whilst Beck packed away all his things. He didn't expect Jade to have actually done anything but she handed him a full page of work and some pictures for their presentation. Beck smiled briefly and put them with his part of the presentation to keep the whole thing together.

"Are you sitting with everyone at lunch?" Beck wondered.

"I guess." Jade grimaced. "Mmm." She scrunched her eyes up in pain pressing her hand tight against her abdomen. Beck watched anxiously as his ex-girlfriend struggled next to him.

"You're really not ok." Beck said seriously as Jade breathed heavily in and out through her nose.

"Its just a stomach ache" Jade sighed. They left class and began to walk silently in the direction in the Asphalt cafe. Beck didn't say anything but he was fully aware this speed was a lot slower than Jade's usual pace. It only added to his building concern.

"If it gets any worse can you come and find me?" Beck blurted out.

"Why?" Jade frowned.

"Because.. I'm worried about you." Beck confessed.

"We broke up Beck." Jade reminded him.

"That doesn't mean I don't still care." he continued.

"Do I have to remind you, a couple of days ago you said you hated me." Jade said bitterly.

"So did you." Beck pointed out. They stopped walking and turned to look at each other for a moment. Beck's face held an unusual combination of emotions, sadness, anger, worry, hurt, protectiveness. Jade just looked tired.

"Can we just sit down and please not argue?" Jade eventually sighed.

"Yeah of course. No arguing." Beck agreed, following her out to the cafe. Their friends were already sitting round their usual table and talking amongst themselves. Jade sat down next to Cat and returned to her previous position of head down, hands on her stomach. Beck sat down opposite and watched her anxiously. He wasn't sure why he felt so inclined to take care of her, he shouldn't care this much. He and Jade were broken up.

Lunch continued fairly undramatically. Cat explained to everyone that Jade had a sore tummy and didn't want to talk today which everyone accepted as a good enough explanation for the goth's lack of participation. Andre however couldn't help but notice the protective glances Beck kept shooting across the table towards his ex.

"Hey what's going on?" Andre pulled Beck aside once the bell had rang and everyone else had gone inside.

"What do you mean?" Beck frowned, picking up his rucksack.

"Dude, something has obviously happened between you and Jade. What happened in History?"

"Nothing has happened between us. We're exactly the same as we were last week." Beck shrugged. It wasn't exactly a lie. Nothing had happened in the sense Andre was talking about.

"Oh yeah, why's Jade wearing your hoodie then?" Andre raised an eyebrow.

"She was cold." Beck shrugged.

"What?" Andre narrowed his eyes. "You know what, I'm gonna stop even pretending to understand your relationship."

"Look she's sick and she can't go home because of some stupid exterminator thing that's kind of my fault. I was just being a good friend." Beck explained.

"Oh so you're friends now?" Andre asked sneakily. Beck rolled his eyes and hit Andre lightly with his backpack.

"Shut up."

* * *

Last lesson of the day was Drama with Sikowitz which was one of the only classes that all six of them had together. Beck hadn't seen Jade since lunch but he wasn't surprised when he saw her that she didn't look any better - if anything she looked worse. She sat down a few seats away from him and leant her head against Cat's shoulder. She was so pale and there were obvious tear stains on her cheeks. Beck shook his head refusing to just sit here and do nothing when she was obviously in agony.

"Jade." Beck walked across the room and bent down in front of her. The class hadn't started yet but all their friends were there already. Everyone looked up surprised when Beck willingly went over to talk to Jade.

"What?" Jade grumbled.

"You look awful baby, could you please let one of us take you home?" Beck pleaded, lowering his voice.

"I'm not your baby" Jade hissed.

"I know" Beck said solemnly. Jade seemed to be shaking a lot more now and sweat beads were pricking at her forehead. "Come on, you don't need to be here."

"I'm not going to make it" Jade wailed.

"Are you going to throw up?" Beck asked alarmed. Jade nodded holding her face in her hands.

"Can you make it outside?" Beck compromised, noticing Tori was whispering to Andre having realised what was going on. Jade didn't answer, just concentrating on not being sick in front of everyone. Tori walked over and put an arm around the pale girl.

"You'll be fine, you just need some fresh air yeah?" Tori reassured her, assisting her up. Beck watched helplessly as Tori directed Jade slowly towards the door. They were almost out of the room when the pale girl abruptly stopped moving.

"I'm not going to-" Jade managed to exhale before her eyes rolled back into her head and she went limp in Tori's arms.

"Help me!" Tori shouted as Jade's entire body toppled down. Andre and Beck quickly rushed over and took her from her, laying her down on the ground. Beck pressed a hand to Jades forehead and like he suspected, it was scorching hot. Her eyes were firmly shut and not even the loud bustle and shouts from everyone around them was waking her.

"Get help now!" Beck yelled.

* * *

**Review if you like.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hii sorry for the long wait :) I'm revising for my exams at the moment so I can't write much wah. But GUESS WHAT! May 17th is the one year anniversary of me joining this site and posting my first chapter ever! :D I can't believe I've got this addicted to writing.. it's so fun! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious.**

* * *

The next ten minutes after Jade had collapsed were a complete blur. Andre ran out of the room to find a teacher whilst Tori and Beck crouched on the floor next to Jade and attempted to wake her. She was completely unresponsive.

"How long has she been feeling sick for?" Tori asked Cat urgently. The red head was in tears and curled up in Robbie's arms, thoroughly distressed at seeing her best friend like this.

"I- I don't know she said something on Friday about catching the bug." Cat whimpered. Beck unzipped the hoodie from her body which was now completely drenched in sweat and began to fan her.

"She's way too hot" Beck shook his head.

"She'll be fine, Andre has gone to get someone." Tori promised him.

"No, someone needs to phone an ambulance! NOW!" Beck yelled in panic. Robbie pulled his pear phone quickly out of his pocket and began to dial 911.

"No! No she's okay! Don't phone an ambulance" Cat sobbed. Tori could sense this was proving to much for their childlike friend and grabbed her hand squeezing it comfortingly. Luckily Andre ran back in to the room with Sikowitz not 2 minutes later. The usually excitable teacher became extremely serious once he realised the full extent of the situation.

"Okay everyone out of the room!" The teacher instructed, taking a seat on the floor next to Beck and pressing his fingers against Jade's neck checking for her pulse.

"No I need to stay with Jadey." Cat whimpered as the rest of the class began to filter out. Her eyes were flooded with tears as she rested her head against Robbie's chest. Suddenly a small moan escaped from the pale girls lips bringing everyones attention back to the reason for all the commotion in the first place.

"Hello Jade, are you with us?" Sikowitz asked gently. Her eyes were still clamped shut but she slowly nodded her head.

"Ughhh!" Jade groaned, her breathing suddenly increasing rapidly.

"Andre would you go and fetch Lane from his office please." Sikowitz instructed calmly. The others just watched, extremely concerned as Jade wailed, drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Jade, open your eyes if you can." Sikowitz instructed gently. Slowly the pale girl opened her eyes and looked up at the people surrounding her. For a second Beck smiled, relieved she could do that but the look of pure pain on her face was enough to wipe that smile away within seconds.

"My stomach huurts." Jade wailed, wincing and writhing her body.

"An ambulance is on its way and they'll be able to help you. Just hang in there." Sikowitz explained calmly, but Jade really couldn't seem to hear him and she began wailing even louder. The sound was clear and frightened and nothing any of them were saying seemed to soothe her. But soon her cries lowered in volume and her eyes got heavier as she started to lose her battle to stay awake. Realising she was getting weaker by the second, Beck took hold of his ex-girlfriends hand.

"Jade, I know your in pain right now but you've got to stay awake." Beck said worriedly.

"Help.." Jade muttered quietly. Her grip on Beck's hand was barely there and within a couple of seconds it became non-existent. Lane arrived and was immediately on the phone to the emergency services who informed them that they were close. Robbie directed Cat out of the room as she was now crying hysterically, begging Jade to wake up.

Once Cat and Robbie left, the room was silent apart from Sikowitz and Lane's quiet discussion about the situation. Beck didn't let go of Jade's hand or take his eye's off of her. His only comfort being the slow up and down movement of her chest that assured him she was still alive. Tori and Andre watched nervously from the side.

"You'll be okay." Beck stroked her hair gently, reassuring himself more than her. He could faintly hear the ambulance sirens in the distance and he only hoped they would get here sooner because whatever was wrong with her was serious enough to knock her out twice.

"Kids I'm going to have to ask you to leave so there's space for the paramedics." Lane said apologetically. Tori immediately left the room whilst Andre came up behind Beck ready to pull him away, knowing he wouldn't leave without a fight.

"Come on bro." Andre said gently "Lets give her some space yeah?"

"No, I'm not leaving her like this!" Beck shouted protectively.

"It's for the best Beck, they'll want to get her to hospital as fast as possible and you won't be allowed to go with them." Lane said firmly. Beck ran a hand through his hair stressfully and looked back down at Jade who was completely out.

"Fine." Beck looked straight up at Lane, his eyes shining with tears, "Just make sure they take care of her."

"They will Beck." Lane reassured him. Not even a minute later the paramedics burst into the room and immediately took over her care. They pushed everyone away except for Lane who was the position of care for all students in situations like this. They got Jade onto a gurney and up and out of the room within seconds - it was all a blur. Lane followed the paramedics out leaving only Beck, Sikowitz and Andre in the room.

"Can I leave?" Beck asked numbly.

"Yes um— I think that would be alright Beck, I'll permit an authorised absence." Sikowitz assured him before walking over to the classroom door to address the rest of his students waiting in the hall, "In fact this class is cancelled for today but I want each of you to write me a scene for Wednesdays class with the title.. A storm is coming!"

Beck strode quickly out of the building, ignoring his friends on the way out. His heart was still racing, completely in panic mode after everything that had just happened. He wanted to open his eyes and wake up from this nightmare. To walk into school and see Jade with a cup of cold coffee in her hand and just kiss her frantically on the lips. He wanted more than anything to tell her that he loved her and wanted her back so badly, more than he'd ever wanted anything before. But unfortunately, this wasn't a dream.

Climbing into the front seat of his car, Beck pulled the seatbelt across his torso even though he had no intent on driving anywhere just yet. He had more important things to do. The first of these things being a very, _very_ difficult phone call.

* * *

**Oh and don't think I don't see you all reading Just in Case for spoilers ;) The view count for that story went up by hundreds last month lol! The two stories may seem very similar right now but in a few chapters time, this story will be taking some very different twists. **

**Anyways.. I love you guys! Please leave a review :) I will try to update by next week!**


End file.
